To Save a life
by MrsDee26
Summary: Hermione is preparing for her 5th year when she gets an unexpected letter that will change her whole life. Draco is being forced into the Dark Arts but doesn't want too, so he asked for help from the last person anyone expects. What happens when they are placed in the same room? Will magic happen or will it end in Destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the rights to the characters, some of the plot and wording in the fanction, they belong to JK Rowling, but I will be adding my own changes! Most spells are from the books, but some made by me when I can't find the answer, if you know it, please let me know!** **Thank you for reading… now onto the story ..**

**This is the same story as before, for all those following again. I got frustrated with the lay out of the previous one, as im new to this site and have been using wattpad. for those now joining, Enjoy! **

Hermione Granger sat on the bed, surrounded by books, quills and clothes, contemplating whether it was worth putting it all into the wardrobe, she knew she would be here for the next two weeks but was it worth unpacking her trunk completely? Hermione was staying at 12 Grimmauld place, also known as the headquarters for the Order of The Phoenix. The OFTP was founded by Dumbledore during the 1st wizarding war, to allow fighters a safe place to hide and plan. Voldemort had been causing Chaos, death and destruction for several years now, taking the lives of her best friend's parents, lily and James Potter, Leaving Harry with a lightning bolt scar on his head after attempting to kill him as a baby. Hermione sat there lost in her thoughts when she heard an owl pecking at her window, it was a snowy white owl named Hedwig that belonged to Harry, her closest friend, practically her brother in every sense of the word, since they were both only children, they tended to cling to each other in the familiar way. "Hello Hedwig" said Hermione as she opened the window to allow the owl inside, Hedwig perched on the chair while she untied the letter from his leg, 'Hermione' she noticed was written outside the parchment in Harry's messy scrawl. "_I've just been attacked by Dementors and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm getting out of here. Help me mione" _wrote Harry.

Hermione abruptly left her room and ran down the stairs, ignoring the portrait of Sirius' mother, yelling profanities at her and her blood status. A muggle born in the Noble house of Black, the largest pureblood family, extending to other names and new generations, how ironic. A quick spell from Remus Lupin as he entered the house was enough to draw the curtains around her to shut her up. She had no idea that Ron Weasley and Sirius Black had also received the same letter as she threw the door to the kitchen open, finding Sirius eating breakfast, Hermione asked loudly "What are we doing to get Harry out of that house?" asked Hermione as she looked them both squarely in the eyes as Remus sat down next to his best friend, She needed to help harry and would do it alone, if the situation arose. Sirius looked quite shocked at her demeanour, he had never been spoken to like this by Hermione except for when they all believed him to be a murderer after escaping Azkaban, the wizard prison, even Remus looked a bit taken back by the change in Hermione.

"We have people getting ready to be on the way now Hermione, Harry will be here as soon as its possible" replied Sirius, gesturing to the seat across from him "Now have some breakfast and wait". Hermione took a seat and a cup of tea, "I'm sorry Sirius and Remus for the way I spoke, I just hate Harry sitting in that house after what his been through, we all know his Aunt and Uncle won't be of any help to his mental state, I bet he hasn't even had chocolate after facing Dementors" said Hermione. She hated Harry's Aunt and Uncle, the way they treated him since he arrived on their door step has been despicable, the worst type of Human's she knew, which was saying a lot considering she also grew up in the muggle world. "Actually, he probably has considering we have all been sending him packages since he returned, mine included A LOT of chocolate" said Ron as he entered the room taking a seat beside Hermione. "Oh Ronald, you'll rot his teeth" laughed Hermione. Her packages had included a lot of fruit snacks, muesli bars and juice boxes, all sugar free thanks to her parents being dentists. Hermione had explained the situation to her parents, Christopher and Mary, her mother had promptly grabbed her car keys and dragged Hermione to the supermarket, buying supplies to be sent by Owl to Harry. Hermione was thankful her parents were understanding and helped as much as they could without fully understanding her 'other world' as they referenced it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione spent the rest of the day cleaning the house with the Weasley's, trying to make it fit for human habitation since it had been left empty after the death of Mrs Black, until Sirius came here to hide from the ministry. She was jittery, kept trying to keep herself from pacing as she watched wizards and witches assemble in the main room during a cleaning break, Harry's Guard were planning a course of action to grab her best friend. Hermione recognised a few people, but some she also didn't know. She sat on the stairs to watch them prepare. Sirius smiled at her as he sat on the stair beside her, "That's Mad-Eye, the real one" laughed Sirius "Remus, Tonks and Kingsley as you know, Elphias Dodge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones " said Sirius, pointing out the various witches and Wizards that Hermione had caught glances of before when heading into a meeting but not actually knowing, it always felt good to place a name to the face, especially for someone like Hermione, Facts were life. "Is this many people really necessary?" wondered Hermione, looking into Sirius' face, "Yes, we don't know why the dementor attacked, it could be Voldemort trying to get Harry out into the open, he knows the rough location but not the actual address and his protected, hence why he should have been inside" said Sirius, growling at the end.

It was plain to see he was angry at his godson for not listening to their constant warning to stay indoors where he was safe, unhappy but safe. Finally, they were all grabbing their brooms, ready to leave. Sirius stood up and shook hands with Remus as he put on his travelling cloak, "Safe Flight, wish I was coming" said Sirius, "we will be back soon with Harry, YOU stay indoors too" replied Remus laughing lightly, patting Sirius on the back. They all waved goodbye to Hermione and Sirius as they departed out the front door, "come on, we need to clean his room up" said Sirius, offering his hand to Hermione, she graciously accepted as she stood, dusted off her jeans and followed Sirius upstairs. "Sirius, can I ask you a personal question? Feel free not to answer if I'm prying" asked Hermione, Sirius nodded at her to continue, "What was it like growing up here?" she asked as she continued to fire spells at the many cobwebs left in each space of the room, Sirius was quiet for so long, she assumed he wasn't going to answer until he took a deep breath while fixing the bed with a Scourgify. "It was lonely, I had my brother Regulus but we were polar opposites, he followed my parents every wishes, loved the 'Dark Lord' and was a slytherin to the bone" remarked Sirius in a defeated tone "My parents perfect child, I was a Gryffindor, hated the whole ideal of a pureblood world, obsessed with motorcycles and muggle technology, I'm no Arthur though" giggled Sirius, Hermione smiled, "but my parents hated it so I was mostly ignored, I stayed in my room a lot, whenever I left though, I had to listen to snide comments from them, I hate being back here, stuck in this house but it's better than running" finished Sirius with a far away look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Hermione with sympathy in her golden-brown eyes. "I wouldn't take my childhood away for a second, it made me who I am today and that brought me James, Remus, Lily and now Harry" said Sirius, cracking a genuine smile, it didn't reach his eyes though as they glossed over at the mention of Harry's parents. "Hermione, Sirius, Dinner is ready" said Ginny Weasley from the doorway. "Mum sent me to let you know, would you like me to bring a plate up, so you can continue?" she asked, Sirius shook his head "We will be down in a minute, almost finished, Thankyou Ginny". Smiling as she walked away, Hermione watched Ginny head downstairs before turning to aim a couple more spells at the room, finally ready for Harry's arrival. Dinner was a quiet and tense affair despite the talking between the Weasley's and the twin's constant jokes, all awaiting any sound to show that harry and his guard had returned. Hermione was barely through her dessert of treacle tart when she heard the click on the door's several locks, before anyone else had time to register the sound, she was already out of her seat and running towards the front door, Just as she reached it, her best friend come into sight, before he even had time to smile, Hermione had launched herself at him, with a tight bear hug, she let go far enough to punch him in the arm.

"You complete idiot Harry James Potter, attacked by Dementors, Seriously? You were TOLD to stay inside! You were safest inside, you pompous arse, making me worry, I can't have this mop of curls go grey because of you, it would take me forever to dye it" said Hermione, with a firm tone and a stern look on her face, lips almost in a straight line with disapproval. "Hello to you too and ouch, did you have to hit me so hard?" laughed Harry, Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile. "Welcome back" she said to everyone else as they walked past them and headed into the kitchen for some of Mrs Weasley's amazing cooking. "Hungry harry?" said Ron from behind them, "Starving, but, where are we?" asked Harry, staring at his best friends. "The order of phoenix headquarters, Sirius' childhood home" replied Hermione "Dumbledore founded it back in the first wizarding war". Harry nodded and pulled Ron into a manly hug before following Ron down the hall into the kitchen, Harry moved out Ron's way as he sat down and headed to his godfather pulling Sirius into a hug, "Harry-" started Sirius before being interrupted, "I know, I know, Hermione has already scolded me" said Harry quickly, stopping Sirius in his tracks, "I bet she did, I'm surprised I didn't hear her yelling" said Sirius as he smiled at Hermione, "I would of, if I wasn't thinking about how I would have to listen to your mother's voice over my own" laughed Hermione, continuing to eat her dessert with a smile.

It didn't take long for most of the Order to finish dinner, thank Mrs Weasley and head off into different directions. Shortly after, it was just Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and the Weasleys at the table. "Well?" asked Harry, facing Sirius, Remus and his best friends, "Err, Well what?" asked Ron. "**Voldemort**" asked Harry furiously "What's happening? What's he up too? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?" "His been quiet Harry, he doesn't want to draw to much attention to himself and his return while the daily Prophet is still making you and Dumbledore out to be lying, it's the perfect excuse to carry out his plans quietly" said Sirius, leaning forward on his elbows, facing his godson. "What plan?" asked Harry, "He wants-" started Sirius before being interrupted, "That's enough! you're much to young" said Molly Weasley Sternly looking down at Harry. "He has a right to know" said Sirius. "we've been asking for a month and got nothing, how come harry gets his questions answered?" asked Fred, looking at Sirius, "It's not my fault you haven't been told boys, that's your parents decision, Harry on the other hand-" "Its not down to you to decide what's right for Harry", interrupted Mrs Weasley sharply, glaring at Sirius,

"Dumbledore said not to tell him more than he needs to know" finished Mrs Weasley. "I haven't told him anything, let alone more than he needs to know but as he was the one who seen Voldemort return, he has more right than most to-" "He's not a member of the order" Said Mrs Weasley "his only fifteen and-" "and his dealt with as much, if not more than the rest of the order" said Sirius, finally interrupting Mrs Weasley, "No one is saying he hasn't but his still a child", "his not a child" said Sirius, glaring Daggers, "His not an adult either, he ISNT James" said Mrs Weasley, face becoming flushed from the argument, "Thankyou for pointing that out Molly" said Sirius sarcastically. "Molly, Harry hasn't had anything answered and taking his past & future into account, Harry is mature enough to decide for himself and needs some information" said Remus, trying to calm down the argument, "Sorry Mrs Weasley" said Harry lowering his gaze to stare at the table, "I want to know what's happening"


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Weasley sighed before turning to her children, "All of you, up to bed now! That includes you Hermione" turning to face them each. "how come we can't know? We are of age, we want to join" chorused the twins together. "Absolutely not" said Molly, "They are of age love" said Arthur quietly, "they are still in school but Fine, Im obviously not going to be listened too" said Molly in resignation, "Hermione, Ron and Ginny, BED, now". "harry will tell us anyways, wont you?" asked Ron, Harry looked at the table before nodding, "Of course" said harry quietly. "Fine, Ginny, BED" said Molly sharply looking at her daughter. Ginny got up and stomped her way up the stairs, annoyed at being left out, Molly followed her to assure she had gone to her room that she shared with Hermione. "well, what's his plan?" asked Harry, looking straight at Sirius. "His trying to build up his army again, he had quite the following and his attempting find a weapon, something he didn't have last time", "what's the weapon?" asked Harry, leaning forward in his chair. "we don't know" said Lupin, "we are trying our hardest to find out" said Sirius. An hour later, after strategizing more, they all headed to bed, to rest up for a day of more cleaning.

The next morning at 6am, found Hermione sitting at the kitchen table, with a cup of tea, toast and books in front of her, "What are you doing?' asked Harry, making her jump and spill her tea, she didn't hear him come in, "I've been researching, They simply cant expel you, it was self-defence, we can do magic in front of muggles, if it is saving the life of one, I've been pouring over old cases all morning, the black library is amazingly helpful, especially if you like dark magic books" said Hermione with a shudder. "You're amazing mione, really, thank you. I will owe you if I'm allow back" said Harry, kissing her on the cheek as she lowered her head to keep pouring over the information. Harry made himself some breakfast, just as Mrs Weasley walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs Weasley" chorused Hermione and Harry together. "Can I get you something?" asked Harry as he was cutting bread for toast. "Thankyou harry but allow me to make your breakfast, have a seat", "I'm fine Mrs Weasley, ill finish cutting this up" replied harry while bringing her a cup of tea and continuing cutting the bread. Mrs Weasley smiled gratefully at him. "I wish my children studied as hard as you Hermione, of course my Percy- " which she stopped dead with a sniffle.

Percy had turned his back on his family, which involved a huge argument about how his parents aren't right by following Dumbledore and the order, it got quite heated with Mr Weasley, which resulted in Percy moving out of the family home. It was still hitting Molly hard, harder than the rest. "Oh, I just like reading and research, its my quidditch" replied Hermione, patting Mrs Weasleys hand. "bloody nuts" they heard mutter from the door as Ron entered, yawning and looking half asleep. "Language Ronald. You could take a note from Hermione's book" admonished Mrs Weasley. "I always do" laughed Ron, while Hermione and Harry giggled quietly, Mrs Weasley couldn't quite keep the smile off her face.

A few days later Hermione, Harry and the Weasley kids found themselves cleaning the drawing-room, after completing several other rooms on the bottom landing. Hermione looked around before setting her gaze on the far wall, with a large family tree magically painted there, "Hey Harry, Come look at this" said Hermione, "Sirius isn't on here", "No, I'm not anymore, I used to be" said Sirius from the doorway, "what happened?" asked Ron curiously as he joined them, "My darling mother blasted me off after I ran away to your father's Harry, the Potter's always allowed me over, they sort of adopted me as a second son, I guess I was as close as possible, when I turned 17 I got a place of my own after my uncle died and left me a decent sum of galleons, its why uncle Alphard isn't on here either, his this black spot" said Sirius, pointing to where his Uncle used to be. "but why did you leave?" asked Harry, continuing to look at the tree, "because as I said before to Hermione, I hated the lot of them and their pureblood ideals. No one decent was kept on the tree, I see Tonks isn't on here either" said Sirius, pointing to Andromeda, next to Narcissa and Bellatrix. "You're related to Malfoy? No way" said Harry, "Most pureblood families are related Harry, your choice is limited if you're a blood-maniac" stated Hermione as she turned to continue with the cleaning, throwing away a lot of items, a magical music box, a locket no one could open and robes in all conditions. Harry looked on as Kreacher the house elf continued to 'save' items from the trash, darting back and forth from his hidey-hole.


	4. Chapter 4

On the last days of Holidays, Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table with Ginny. "It's odd, we haven't received our booklist yet" said Hermione, raising her eyebrow, "I didn't notice until you mentioned it mione, it is very late, we go back tomorrow" replied Ginny, standing up to look out of the kitchen window, hoping to spot some owls heading this way, but the sky was clear, not even a cloud in sight. "How are things with Harry?" asked Hermione, "There isn't anything, his been a little preoccupied with you know who, the trial and Sirius" said Ginny with a frown, "he hasn't asked you to be his girlfriend yet?" questioned Hermione, "no, why?" asked Ginny, looking curious. "I've just noticed some things, that's all" ". Always the observant one" interrupted Ginny but Hermione continued "the brushing of the hands, sitting next to you, the smiles across the room" she said, making Ginny blush, "he kissed me at the end of last year, He was sitting in the common room after a nightmare when I woke up, we were talking and next thing I know, I'm holding his hand in comfort and he kissed me, nothing since, I don't know what to do" explained Ginny.

"Just give him time, its been a huge week for him Gin" said Hermione "I know" replied Ginny, standing up to refill their tea's. "Anything between you and Ron?" Questioned Ginny, turning the questions onto Hermione. "No, he is my best friend, no romantic feelings" replied Hermione with a shrug of her shoulders, "yeah from you" said Ginny. Hermione didn't ponder on this long, she didn't want to believe Ron liked her in that way, it would make it awkward and uncomfortable. 20 minutes later, the kitchen door opened, Sirius, Lupin, Ron and Harry entered, all yawning and looking half asleep. Hermione walked into the kitchen and started breaking eggs into a pan for the boys as Ginny handed them tea. Breakfast slowly pilling up on plates as everyone would be waking soon too.

Later that day, Hermione was laying in the room reading, when she heard an Owl tapping its beak against the window, staring curiously at the Owl she had never seen before, Hermione took herself to the window to open it. The largest black and grey eagle owl she had ever seen, perched itself on the chair and held its leg out for her to remove the letter. In beautiful cursive writing was her last name, "_Granger_" curiously Hermione slowly removed the green wax seal and started reading.

_Granger._

_ First off, I need to apologise for years of being a right royal git, I had to keep up an appearance and eventually, it become second nature to me, I do not enjoy my behaviour but its vital to my survival, in both school and my family. You did not deserve my behaviour at all. I was rude, conceited, deplorable and do not deserve your forgiveness but it would be with great gratitude if it was applied to me. _

_Secondly, I do need your help. You have no idea how hard it is for me to write needing your help, not due to your blood status but because of who I am, but I don't believe anyone else can help me, its vital for both of our safety, if its done in secret and this letter is burnt after being read. _

_Third - As you are well aware, Voldemort has risen again, my father IS one of his followers, my mother, not so much, she just follows her husband out of duty more than love, but she has warned me that I will start being trained in the art of death eater, I do not wish to be one and I believe you could be beneficial in helping me save my own life. I have followed my family's ideals and expectations, but it is starting to drain on my soul and heart, I want to save my heart from becoming a block of ice in my chest, as my father's is. I am not sure what to do or where to start, if you could please help me, meet me in the unused classroom on the 7__th__ floor, at 8pm on the 2__nd__ of September, if you wish to bring a friend for reassurance, I would understand and not object and if you do not show, know that I understand and am far from angry as possible, just please make sure you and I can both trust this friend, as my life and now yours would be in danger as previously stated. I am sorry for bringing you into this, but I have no choice, It's the only option as my mother can not save herself, let alone me. I am rambling now as I don't know what to do, please. _

_ Yours's hopefully and thankfully._

_ Draco L Malfoy._


	5. Chapter 5

**One again, Characters and some chapter wording belongs to the Queen, JK. Any changes you dont recongise are from me. Enjoy**

Hermione stared at the letter in shock, did Draco Malfoy, enemy number 2, really write to ask for her help? And confirm his father's association with death eaters? Hermione didn't realise how long she sat there looking at the letter until there was a knock on her door, standing up and opening it, reveal Sirius. "You haven't been downstairs since breakfast- are you okay?" asked Sirius, stopping abruptly when he noticed the look on her face. Hermione moved to the side and allowed Sirius to sit down in the chair, facing her as she paced with the letter in her hand, "Is there a spell so no one and nothing can overhear us?" she asked, finally turning to look at Sirius, as he waved his wand and non-verbally cast a spell, "all clear Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Sirius. Hermione paced a bit more, pondering what to do, Draco said she could trust a friend, Sirius was a friend, wasn't he? Despite being more like an Uncle, plus he was also related to Malfoy and could possibly help more knowing Narcissa? But could he be silent about Lucius's other activities? She stood there fighting with herself mentally.

"I need you to promise, this doesn't leave this room, ever" demanded Hermione in a soft tone. "I promise" said Sirius. Hermione handed him the letter and watched as his facial expression changed many ways in different expressions, until he finally finished reading. "What are you going to do? Do you believe his sincere?" asked Sirius, "My brain is saying no, logically he is everything he stated and more, but my heart is telling me to help him, I couldn't stand if he was forced into a life he doesn't want, if I could of found a way to save him" replied Hermione, sitting on the edge of her bed, facing Sirius, with a lost and confused look on her face, Two emotions that didnt sit well with her. "I know my cousin, I was quite close to Narcissa, she never believed the family ideal's, she did not even want to marry Lucius, she was quite scared of him in school, I constantly found her hiding under my bed in the common room" said Sirius with a look of pondering on his face.

"She did marry him though" replied Hermione, "Yes, I left, no one was around to save her, one of my biggest regrets" stated Sirius sadly, "I didn't save my cousin, I only thought of getting away from the family, I didn't spare her a second thought. I should of" finished Sirius, the saddness now clinging to the air. "You can't blame yourself, she could of ran away to you, when she was of age" stated Hermione, "she could have done many things, a lot of people could of, but will you help her son?" asked Sirius, turning the conversations back to the topic at hand. Hermione stood there thinking for quite a while, she sighed "I don't have a friend who would believe or trust him enough to accompany me" stated Hermione.

"I am positive Harry would, we could speak to him together Hermione. You know he would not 100% agree but he would keep his mouth shut and would help" replied Sirius. "I think harry would be best too, but he will blow up and how do I ask him to keep this from Ron? We are all just as close, but his temper is too much, Malfoy would say one thing wrong and Ron would blow up, it could be dangerous" she said. "You don't put enough faith in him Hermione, it now involves you, he would never do anything to put you in danger, Draco Malfoy, probably but not now that your implicated, just try Harry first, Shall I go get him? Or we can ask Lupin's advice?" said Sirius. "Lupin would be good as his logical too but that's a lot of people in on one secret Sirius, do you mind getting Harry? I can't go near everyone like this. Please" replied Hermione.

20 Minutes, Sirius knocked on Hermione's door, awaiting her to unlock it, accompanied by Harry, within seconds Hermione had the door unlocked and moving out of the way quickly, to allow the guys to enter. Harry looked very confused about all the secrecy. Hermione continued to pace, "Hermione, your making me dizzy, are you okay?" asked Harry, concern laced his voice from his sitting spot on the bed as Sirius sat in the same chair, he had been in. "Harry, I need to tell you something, that you're not going to like, but your secrecy is important, a matter of life and death, you can't even tell Ron" rushed out Hermione, "I Promise, I wont even tell Ron" replied Harry.

Sirius handed his godson the letter and watched his face change as he read it. Sirius and Hermione both unsure how Harry would react, he would either yell or plan, either way, his reaction was taking a bit to long. Harry took some calming breaths before looking at Hermione, "We need to help him" stated Harry with sincerity, shocking the occupants of the room. "what?" asked Hermione, "We. Need. To. Help. Him" said Harry slowly as if he was speaking to a child. "You do know we are talking about Draco Malfoy, right?" questioned Hermione, "I gathered by the mention of his parents and signature Hermione" said Harry with a small laugh. "Either way, someone needs help, who are we to say no? especially if we can somehow help, between the 3 of us, we should be able to make a plan" finished Harry.

"hey, there is 4 of us, thankyou very much" said Sirius with a grin. "Yeah, 4 of us, all smart people" replied Harry, grinning at his godfather. "Thankyou Harry. I wasn't sure what to expect, I thought you would tell me I'm nuts" said Hermione, "Oh you are, but its part of why your my best friend, you see the good in the world still, if you believe we can and should, I am behind you, all the way but seriously, if that git does anything to hurt you, ill curse him into the next century, his grandchildren would still be feeling the sting of my curse, Just letting you know" replied Harry. Hermione laughed before launching herself into his arms, hugging him tightly and thanking him repeatedly. Harry just laughed while Sirius smiled at the best friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Readers!

Sorry its late, Its school holidays here in Australia so haven't had much chance to write!

hope you enjoy! happy Reading!

Mrs Dee xo

It wasn't long after, the 3 occupants left the room and headed into the kitchen to join everyone else for Lunch. Ron kept throwing them quizzical glances. "What's going on Harry" asked Ron, "Hermione just needed my help with something." Replied Harry, "What is it?" Questioned Ron, "I'm sorry mate, but she will tell you when she is ready" stated Harry, putting his sandwich in his mouth to avoid anymore questions, while Hermione spoke to Ginny and Tonks, avoiding Ron at all costs. She found it very hard to lie, well not technically lie, but not tell her best friend something. "Everything okay?" Lupin asked Sirius, "No, but its being sorted" replied Sirius before following Harry's actions. Lunch passed in relative quiet until the peaking of several owl's at the window informed the tenants of their arrival.

Molly stood up to allow the 6 owl's entrance as they flew to the addressed occupants, dropping letters in their laps. Hermione turned hers over to see the Hogwarts crest stamped on the back, ripping open her envelope, she pulled out her booklist and noticed her envelope was heavy, turning it upside, she watched as a shiny Gryffindor prefects badge fell onto the table, with a squeal of joy, everyone looked up as she said "Oh my, I'm prefect" half-yelled Hermione, "we heard" chorused the twins rubbing their ears in a teasing way. Ron also held a badge in his hand, "Oh look" "little ronnikins" "is prefect too" said the twins, finishing each other's sentence. **(unforchantely I will have to write the twins this way as I cant write them as finishing eachothers sentences any other way. sorry!)**

"Oh, my little Ronnie, that's everyone in the family" said Mrs Weasley, "what are we?" "next door neighbours?" said the twins, "Oh hush, you know what I meant boys" said Mrs Weasley as she continued to strangle Ron in a hug "Oh, wait til your father hears, we will have to have a celebration dinner" finished Mrs Weasley. "Congratulations Harry and Ron" chorused the room. Mrs Weasley collected all their booklists together, "I will go get these today, so they are ready for tomorrow, you lot might want to start packing" she said as she walked out of the room. Hermione had packed already and headed to the library to find a spell to help her conceal the contents of the letter from Malfoy as she didn't intend to destroy it, despite being asked, after an hour of searching, she couldn't find what she was looking for, so instead headed downstairs to find Lupin.

Hermione found him in the sitting room, with a book. "Excuse me Lupin, I was wondering if I can ask you something?" asked Hermione, sitting down across from the wizard, "Oh course Hermione. Its remus, i dont know why i need to keep reminding you kids" replied Lupin with a small laugh. "I was wondering if there is a spell to conceal a letters content?" she asked, Lupin looked wary for a moment before replying, "Yes there is, I used it quite a bit to hide my homework from Sirius and James, its 'Hideous Contentous', a spell of my own creation, it only works on parchment, it wont hide an item" replied Lupin. "thankyou so much" said Hermione as she stood to leave, but Lupin wasn't finished, "I don't know what your doing Hermione, just please be careful" he said before returning to his book, Hermione nodded as she continued walking.

Everyone arrived for the small celebratory dinner, Kingsley, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Lupin, Sirius and the Weasley's. Everyone splits off into small groups to chat, Hermione found herself standing with Tonks and Ginny. "Congratulations Hermione' said Tonks, "Thankyou" she replied, "I was never prefect myself, my head of house said I lacked certain qualities" laughed Tonks, "Like what?" asked Ginny, "like the ability to behave myself" laughed tonks, followed by Ginny and Hermione. "What about you Sirius?" asked Ginny, Sirius was standing next to Harry and Lupin. "No one would have made me a prefect, I spent to much time in detention with James. Lupin was the good boy, he got the badge" said Sirius, letting out his bark like laugh. "I believe Dumbledore believe I could exercise some control over my best friends" said Lupin "I need scarcely say that I failed dismally". Lupin's comment was answered by laughter by Harry, Ron, Sirius and Kingsley.

Mad-eye walked up to Harry, "Mind if we have a quite word Potter?" he asked, "Sure" replied Harry looking a bit uneasy. They didn't move far, just to a quieter spot when Mad-eye produced a photograph out of his pocket, there in front of everyone, stood Harry's parents, with Lupin and Sirius on flanking his parents and Peter Pettigrew. "original order of the phoenix" stated Mad-eye. "what you got there moody?" asked Sirius as Harry handed him back the photograph as he made a hasty escape. He couldn't understand why people kept thinking he needed to see and hear every story they have of his parents, it was lovely, but didn't they know it hurt? Hermione noticed the look on Harry's face and slowly made her way over to him, "Are you okay?" she asked, "Yeah, I'm fine mione, congratulations" said Harry, wrapping her into a hug, "Thankyou" she said hugging him tighter. She watched as Harry slowly slipped outside of the room, she sighed before making sure no one was paying attention, before following Harry as he walked up to the 2nd story towards his bedroom before stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Harry! What are you doing?" whispered Hermione "Someone is sobbing" Harry whispered his reply while pointing at the drawing room, straight ahead of where they were standing. They slowly made their way into the room, to find Molly sobbing over the body of Ginny. Harry and Hermione both froze, before Hermione realised, Ginny and everyone else was down stairs, she crept into the room, trying not to scare Mrs Weasley any more than she already was. "Mrs Weasley?" said Hermione softly just as Mrs Weasley gave a weak 'Riddikulus', which caused Deceased Ginny to turn into Percy, which caused Molly to sob a little bit harder before pulling herself together enough to continue to say the incantation, while the boggart turned into different family members.

"Mrs Weasley, Let Hermione deal with it, or someone else" yelled Harry as he stared into boggart of his dead best friend. Lupin come running into the room, not long after Harry finished yelling. "What's going-"said lupin, stopping mid-sentence as he noticed the dead Harry in Mrs Weasley's arm and the Living Harry standing beside him, realisation dawned on him as he waved his wand and got rid of the boggart. "Oh I'm-silly-just-a-boggart" said Mrs Weasley between sobs. "What-if-something-dreadful-happens? I-think-of-it-constantly, Who-will-care-for-Ron-and-Ginny-with-Arthur-and-I-in-the-order?" sobbed Mrs Weasley, "This isn't like last time Molly, we will all be fine, as for Who's going to look after Ron and Ginny, if you and Arthur died? What do you think we'd do? Let them starve?" Asked Lupin. "Bedtime, I think its been a long night and you all have to be up in time for the train, off you two go" said Sirius, "I'm-dreadfully-sorry-"sobbed Mrs Weasley looking straight at Hermione and Harry, "Its fine Mrs Weasley" "yeah" agreed Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, dawned bright and early for Hermione. She rose out of bed, stretched and started to dress in her comfortable clothes, a white long-sleeved shirt, a red cardigan and black jeans with beige boots. She double checked her trunk before crossing the room to wake up Ginny. "Gin, Gin, Gin" said Hermione while shaking her shoulder, "mmm go away" mumbled Ginny before turning over and going back to sleep, "GINNY" yelled Hermione, with her head on Ginny's shoulder, laughing as the red haired girl launched herself out her bed, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH, I am going to kill you" yelled Ginny as Hermione launched herself out of the room and quickly down the stairs laughing the whole way, causing Mrs Black to start yelling. "FILTH IN THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS. DIRT OF THE WIZARDING WORLD" "Oh shut up Woman" yelled Sirius, pointing his wand straight at Mrs Black's portrait, "YOU! Filthy Traitor, YOU embra- " with a wave of his wand, the curtains were closed.

Hermione stood around with everyone else, ready to leave for the train station. "leave your luggage here, Alastor will deal with it" said Molly. "Who?" asked harry quietly, looking at Hermione, Ron and Ginny, "Moody" replied Ginny in a whisper. "Harry, Ron and Ginny will go with Tonks. Fred, George and Hermione will go with Lupin. Alastor and I will meet you there." Said Mrs Weasley, pointing to each individual and their escort. "OH, for Merlin sake, Dumbledore said NO Sirius" said Mrs Weasley with a huff looking down at the black dog. "Oh, c'mon Mum, he hasn't been out for ages and look, his a dog" said Fred. "Fine, be it on your head Sirius" said Mrs Weasley with her mouth in a thin line of disapproval.

The groups proceeded to leave in a succession of 4 at a time, with 3-minute intervals between each. Hermione giggled as she watched Harry walking with a black dog, running through the park, barking and nipping at birds, with his tongue rolling to the side in happiness. Wasn't to long later, Molly waved joined them suddenly at the corner and stuck out her wand arm to wave down the knight bus. Hermione watched Harry turn as Ginny started bouncing on her feet next to him, gushing about how excited she was. "Oooooh I've always wanted to ride this thing" said Ron, "Agreed" replied Ginny, while Harry continued to hold in his breakfast, which he knew would come back up soon enough. "Tonks, do we really have to ride this thing? I absolutely hate it" he said, "Yep, sorry Harry" replied Tonks, Popping the P with her mouth.

10 Minutes later, everyone got off the bus as quickly as possible, outside kings cross, all looking very queasy and green, "bloody hell, I take it back" said Ron, while Ginny, Hermione & the twins nodded in agreement. "Never" "Again" said the twins. Hermione walked ahead a bit with Harry and Moody, followed by Sirius, before long, they were standing on platform 9 ¾. George and Fred said goodbye to everyone as they headed off to their friend Lee Jordon. Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny stood around saying their goodbyes. Hermione knelt to speak to Sirius, "Thank you, for everything you have done, I will keep you posted in the progress, Password will be Snuffles to unlock the parchment, be good!" She whispered into his ear, he put his furry head on her shoulder in a hug.

Finally, was time to board the train. "Let's find a compartment" said Harry, "Err, we need to go to the perfect cabin first" said Ron, "We will find one and save you a seat" said Ginny, waving goodbye to Hermione and Ron as she steered Harry down the hallway. They eventually found a compartment with only two people in there, Ginny led Harry in, "Hi Luna & Neville, do you mind if we sit here?" asked Ginny, of the petite blonde with the radish earrings and the boy holding his toad, "No problem" replied Luna, waving at the empty space. It wasn't long until Hermione and Ron joined them. Harry looked at her expectantly. "There are 2 prefects to each house, there is Ernie & Hannah for Hufflepuff, Anthony and Padma for Ravenclaw, and-" "you will never guess who is slytherin" interrupted Ron, "Who?" asked Ginny. "Malfoy and that cow Parkinson" said Ron, looking outraged along with Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Harry shared a knowing look with Hermione without the attention of the room. "We can also give out detention, can't wait to get Malfoy's cronies!" said Ron with an attempted smirk on his face. "We can't just do it because we feel like it Ron" replied Hermione as she dug a book out of her bag, "I just want to get his mates before he tries with mine, all is fair in War", "No its not, everyone always loses" said Hermione with a roll of her eyes, "How does everyone loose? Good always wins" asked Ginny, "Not without paying the price of loosing people they love, they may win completely but they loose too" replied Luna, making every pair of eyes turn in her direction, "Right?" she asked looking at Hermione, "Exactly!" said Hermione


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter. Everything you recognize I have borrowed from JK, but everything that you don't, yeah I own that! enjoy..

Umbridge made her way into the middle of the podium. "Thank you for those kind words of welcome Headmaster, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts and see all these smiling faces, looking up at me" finished Umbridge. Hermione looked around and could not spot a single smile, most students also looked confused and stunned at the interruption. "I am looking forward to you all and becoming fast friends" continued Umbridge, "I will be her friend if I don't have to borrow that cardigan" Parvati whispered to Lavender, earning quiet giggles from the trio and everyone around her. "Hem, hem, The Minister of Magic has always considered Education to be of Vital importance, The gift will come to nothing of importance, if not, nurtured and honed by careful instruction, The treasure trove of Magical Knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble art of teaching" Umbridge turned to give a small bow to her fellow teachers, none of which was returned. "Progress for Progress sake must be discouraged, for our tired and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between Tradition and innovation, because some changes will be for the better, while others will come in, with the fulness of time, to be recognised as errors of judgement. Meanwhile some habits will be retained, where as others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, perfecting what must be perfect and pruning whenever we find practises that must be prohibited" finished Umbridge's speech with a bow towards the students, who looked half asleep.

"Thankyou Professor Umbridge, that was most illumining" said Headmaster Dumbledore, bowing in her direction. "Most certainly was" said Hermione, "You enjoyed that?" asked Harry, looking at Hermione as if she had grown a 2nd head, "it explained a lot' replied Hermione, "like what?" asked Harry, "it means the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts" Hermione replied. 20 minutes later, the school rose up to head toward the dormitory for bed, "Ron, we have to show the first years the way" said Hermione, pulling Ron out of his seat, "Hey Midgets, you tiny people, this-" half-yelled Ron "Ronald, properly!" interrupted Hermione. "First years this way please, follow me" yelled Hermione as she watched Harry walk ahead of them. Hermione walked into the common room to find Harry in a heated argument with Seamus Finnegan, "what ... did happen ... with Cedric Diggory" asked Seamus, "What are you asking me for? Read the prophet like your idiot mother" yelled Harry "HARRY!" yelled Hermione, "Don't you have a go at my mother" Seamus snapped, "I will have a go at anyone who calls me a liar! "yelled Harry. "Enough, NOW" yelled Hermione, stopping Seamus's retort, "No, you don't believe everything he is saying do you?" Seamus asked of Hermione and Ron behind her, "Yeah I do, if you believe for one second that Harry had anything to do with the death of Diggory, than your barking" said Ron, "Seamus, your out of order, stop now or I will be forced to give you a detention AND dock points" said Hermione, hoping to stop the argument now.

"I'm going to McGonagall, I'm not sharing a dormitory with a nutcase" Seamus said stomping out of the common room door. "Any one else have a problem with Harry?" asked Ginny, looking pointedly at Neville and Dean Thomas, who also shared a room with Harry and Ron. "Nope, my parents are muggle, I'm not silly enough to tell them of any deaths" stated Dean as he walked upstairs, "Gran and I believe you, she always said You Know Who would return, I have your back mate" said Neville, as he followed Dean up the stairs, a sigh of relief was heard from Harry. "Okay, Show is over. Bedtime" said Hermione looking at everyone as she headed upstairs with her Arm looped in Ginny's. Next morning seen Hermione rise at 6am, as Hermione finished dressing, she went over to Ginny's made up bed on the floor, Ginny did have her own dormitory but didn't get along with the girls, so she preferred to camp on the floor space next to Hermione's bed. "Ginny, its 7am, rise and shine" said Hermione shaking the red-heads shoulder, "Morning Mione" Yawned Ginny as she headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. "Ready for breakfast?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione from the book she had picked up while waiting, "Yep ready" replied Hermione, following Ginny down the stairs to the common room to meet up with the boys. Harry didn't look happy at all this morning, in fact he looked quite angry, "You okay?" asked Ginny, putting her hands on his shoulder, "Oh, for heavens sake" said Hermione, cutting off Harry's reply, she had noticed the new sign up on the Gryffindor common room notice board.

'GALLONS OF GALLEONS'

Pocket Money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?

Like to earn a little extra gold?

Contact Fred or George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.

(we regret that all work is undertaken at applicants own risk)'

"They are the limit" said Hermione grimly, taking down their sign and looking around for said twins, "we need to talk to them Ron" informed Hermione as she spotted them and started marching over, not realising she was by herself. "She can handle them" whispered Ron, "Chicken" replied Ginny, walking over to Hermione. She stood in front of the twins, as they lifted their heads, Hermione started ranting, "You can NOT put these up here in the common room, what your doing is silly and dangerous, someone can get hurt, you can test them on yourselves cause I cant stop you but I can sure as merlin stop you from testing on students, NO more posters" finished Hermione, putting her mouth into a thin disappointed grin, reminding them of Professor McGonagall "Actually, we gave" "warning so we" "can do it" "we've checked the" "rules" said the twins, finishing each other's sentences, "No more or ill inform Professor McGonagall" stated Hermione, "We aren't breaking rules, go ahead" said Fred "Not worried" finished George, "Do it again, ill inform your mother!" whispered Hermione, in a threatening tone, "Lets go George" "Lets, Fred" said the twins . Hermione huffed before walking back over to the boys, "Thankyou oh so much for your help Ronald" said Hermione sarcastically, "You seemed to have that handled" replied Ron, before walking out of the portrait with Harry and Ginny towards the great hall for breakfast. "Anyways, what's up Harry?" asked Hermione, finishing the question Ginny had started, "Seamus wasn't allowed to move dormitory, so he was a piece of work dismorning" said Ron, "Yes, Lavender seems to think you are lying too" replied Hermione.

"Have a nice big lengthy chat of how I'm full of shit, did you?" snapped Harry, this morning just wasn't his morning at all. "Actually, I told her to shut up or as a prefect I would dock points and give her detention. I am on your side and have been for 5 years now, I would really appreciate if you didn't keep jumping down our throats all the bloody time" snapped Hermione as she started stomping away from them, "She is right Harry, its not the first time this summer" stated Ginny as she jogged up ahead to catch up to Hermione. It had been quite frequent this summer to have Harry snap at someone, they understood it had been hard for him since the tri-wizard tournament but it wasn't their fault either, they had tried to make it easier on him as best as they could and Harry knew that, he couldn't seem to get his head to register what his mouth was always saying half the time. He felt like he spent more time apologising than talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Ron soon enough sat down with the girls at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, "I am sorry Hermione" stated Harry, looking down at his waffle's ashamed of his behaviour, "That's quite alright, its going to happen, don't you remember what Dumbledore said at Cedric's service?" asked Hermione "How can you possibly remember?" asked Ron astonished with a mouthful of pancakes, "I listen Ronald" said Hermione, wiping his crumbs off her face, "What did he say?" asked Ginny as she continued eating her toast, "His gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it by only showing an equal amount of Friendship, Love and Trust" stated Hermione, "Fat load of good that will do, I'm not being friends with snakes" stated Ron, glaring at Draco Malfoy and his gang at the slytherin table, "Considering they will need to stand united with us or we will fall, according to the sorting hats warning, it's a shame as a human and a prefect, you wont try harder" stated Hermione angrily.

"She's right Ron" said Ginny, "You go try being friends with Malfoy, Hermione, but don't cry to me when he calls you a you know what" replied Ron, glaring at his sister for butting in, "a Voldemort?" asked Harry, earning a giggle from Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "Did anyone hear if Dumbledore said how long that grubby-plank woman would be staying?" asked Ginny as both boys looked towards Hermione, if anyone heard, it was her. "No, he didn't, probably didn't want to draw attention to the fact Hagrid isn't here" she replied, "I'm sure the whole school noticed" replied Ron smiling as a girl from the Quidditch come up to inform Harry about training a new keeper now that Oliver wood had graduated. The owl post come soaring through the windows as they continued eating, Harry watched as a brown owl dropped the daily prophet in front of Hermione, "Why are you still getting that paper of lies?" he demanded, "Good idea to read what the enemy is saying" replied Hermione calmly as she disappeared behind it. McGonagall slowly made her way along Gryffindor table, handing out the time-tables as she did so, Ron groaned as he collected his, "Bad classes" asked Ginny, looking over her own with a smile. "History of Magic, Double Potions, Divination and Defence against the dark arts, Binns, Snape, Trelawney and Umbridge all in one day" said Ron with a groan.

"Owl year little brother" "it's a hell of a year" "hard as nails" said the twins together, overhearing Ron's time-table as they walked past. "Do you believe this year will be tough?" asked Harry, "Of course, exams and career advice, we will basically decide which classes to help for our future career's, I'm so excited" gushed Hermione with a smile. "Do you know what you want to do yet Harry?" asked Ginny, "An Auror" said Harry "yeah, that'll be cool" agreed Ron, "What about you Hermione?" he asked. "I have considered two, a career in Magical Laws, help house-elves, werewolves or I would like to be a healer. You Ginny? Never too early to start thinking!" said Hermione, "Oh Quidditch or a sports journalist" she replied as she got up from the table, heading towards the Grand Staircase to head to her first class. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed until they got to Binn's class and prepared themselves for a boring lecture on Giant wars for 3 Quarters of an hour.

The trio stood outside of Snape's classroom when Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw that Harry previously had a crush on, walked out. "Hello Harry" she said with a blush, "Hi Cho, did you, have a good summer?" he asked, "Oh, it was alright, you know?" replied Cho before walking off to her friends, before anything else could be said, Professor Snape opened his classroom and allowed the students inside, Hermione, Harry and Ron sat at the second table, with Hermione pulling her book out and the boys lounging on their stool. "Before we begin the class" said Professor Snape "I need to remind you that in June, you have your OWL exams, I expect you to receive an Acceptable or … suffer my displeasure" with his gaze lingering on Neville, he continued. "After this year, many of us will say a pleasure Goodbye" he said changing his line of sight to Harry, who glared back. "I only take the best into my N.E.W.T. Class, but we have another year before that happy occasion, so books open to page 52, Today we are doing ; The Draught of Peace, you know where to find ingredients, get started" snapped Snape, pointing his wand at the cupboard and opening it with a flick of his wrist.

Hermione was almost complete her own potion when Snape yelled out, "You should have a silver vape coming from your potion, 10 minutes to go". Snape walked around the room, judging people's potions. "Amazing Malfoy" "passable Parkinson" "what is this Goyle?" "No Longbottom get out" "Passable Thomas" "No Weasley, No Potter" said Snape but he didn't comment on Hermione's, which meant he had nothing to criticise but couldn't possibly compliment her potion either, always a good sign for Hermione. The rest of the day passed by quickly, each Professor reminding them of their coming up OWLS and none setting homework except Snape. A 10inch parchment on the property's on moonstone and its uses in potions by Thursday. They were heading into the great hall for Lunch when Hermione felt someone barge into her shoulder, but also slip a note into her hand, she looked up to see the back of Draco Malfoy, "Are you okay Mione?" asked Ron, "Yeah, nothing new" said Hermione, slipping the note into her pocket. She knew it was a reminder of tonight, so she left it for now.


End file.
